le sang du potionniste
by Emilie Prince
Summary: Lorsque Severus Rogue va chercher une nouvelle étudiante de poudlard dans la banlieue de Marseille il ne sait pas encore que sa vie, plutôt tranquille depuis la fin de la guerre risque de changer du tout au tout. Car s'il y a une chose de sûr c'est que le passé nous ratrappe toujours.(Et qu'on meurt tous un jour, mais est-ce vraiment utile de le préciser?)
1. prologue

Le sang du Potionniste

Prologue

Nous étions en 1999, fin août pour être tout à fait précis. Severus Rogue, enseignant à Poudlard depuis 19 ans, était en train de préparer ses cours pour le début de l'année (c'était surtout une excuse pour ne pas aller déjeuner dans la grande salle.), lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

« entrez »Croassât le maître des potions.

Toujours aussi sympathique n'est-ce pas ? Je pourrais vous dire qu'il n'avait pas changé d'un iota et qu'il était toujours moche, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Enfin si. Il était toujours moche, mais plus autant qu'avant. Il avait toujours le teint cireux, un grand nez et était beaucoup trop maigre pour sa taille, mais il n'avait plus les cheveux gras, les dents jaunes et des cernes de six pieds de long sous les yeux. Mais il avait ,et ça, c'était nouveau une longue cicatrice encore plus pâle que sa peau le long de la gorge. Celle-ci était la seule trace de la morsure que Nagini lui avait infligée lors de la bataille de Poudlard, un an auparavant. Ne me demandez pas comment il s'en est sorti, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Toujours est-il qu'il s'en est sorti et qu'il est revenu enseigner les potions à Poudlard après. Il est aussi devenu directeur adjoint – si c'est vrai ! C'est lui qui signe les lettres des premières années - avec la promesse de Minerva McGonagall qu'il pourrait démissionner un an avant la retraite de la Griffondor.

Mais poursuivons notre histoire...

La porte s'ouvrit sur la directrice justement.

-Minerva, salua Rogue que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite matinale ?

\- Bonjour Severus. j'ai été déçu de ne pas te voir au petit déjeuné. j'aurais aimé te parler mais avec ce problème de cheminette je dois courir par monts et par vaux dans tout le château.

\- Est-il envisageable que vous ayez déduit de cette absence que j'avais du travail et que je ne voulais pas être dérangé? Grogna le maître des potions.

-Hum. À d'autres Severus cela fait 19 ans que vous travaillez ici et 19 ans que vous faites le même cours… Comme nous tous d'ailleurs.

-Soit... Quel est le sujet de cette visite ?

-Oscar Haïress.

-Mais encore ?

-c'est une jeune française qui est atteinte de CMR. Elle a 15 ans et habite dans la banlieue de Marseille...

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous concerne de quelque magnanières que ce soit…

Mais laisse-la finir enfin ! Je me permets d'interrompre pour pressier qu' un CMR est un « Chrono Magic Regrest » un phénomène magique réprimant la magie de quelqu'un pendant une durée plus ou moins longue (un peu comme un Obscurus mais sans provoquer de dommage…).

\- Il s'avère que Beaubâton ne peut pas la prendre en charge, ils ont toujours les meilleures raisons du monde, et que, par conséquent, c'est Poudlard qui l'accueillera. Tu parles bien français Severus pas vrai ?

\- Tu?!

\- Allons Severus ne fait pas l'enfant, c'est ridicule cette façon de vouvoyer les gens quand tu es contrarié.

\- Pas plus que celle que tu as de continuer la conversation sur le même ton… Cela mit a part, embraya-t-il, oui, je parle français, pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, il faut bien que quelqu'un lui explique la situation...

-Moi ? Ricana le potionniste.

Aillez une pensée pour tous les nés moldu qu'il a déjà traumatisés en débarquant chez eux avec la lettre d'admission à « l'école de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard. »

\- Tu es le seul professeur de Poudlard à parler français Severus ça ne peut être que toi...


	2. Chapter 1: Oscar Haïress

Cc premier vrai chapitre de ma fic. je ne connais pas encore le rythm de publication ni même si il y en aura un mais sachez simplement que le texte en français est écrit en français et que ce serra le cas tout le long de la fic.

Bonne lecture ;)

Chapitre 1:Oscar Haïress

Notre cher Severus apparut dans un joli quartier de la banlieue de Marseille. Il aurait dû insister, résisté faire envoyer quelqu'un d'autres a sa place, n'importe qui d'autre. Et de vous à moi je crois qu'il aurait réussi. Mais non, il était là, à 100 m de la maison d'une jeune sorcière qui ignorait encore tout de sa vraie nature.

Il s'arrêta devant une petite maison à deux étages aux murs blancs et au toit d' ardoise. Le jardin était bien entretenu et une petite allée serpentait du portail ouvert - sérieusement à quoi ça sert d'avoir un portail si on ne le ferme pas - à la porte d'entrée. Severus regarda machinalement sa montre (14:00) avant de la remettre dans la poche de son costume. Passons les détails, c'était un costume de moldu classique évidemment noir, jusqu'à la cravate. MDR Rogue avec une cravate… Hum,… Bref.

Le maître des potions remonta l'allée et sonna à la porte de la maison. Une femme lui ouvrit. Elle avait le tient mate des femmes du sud et des yeux couleur miel. Ses longs cheveux cascadaient en boucles légères sur ses épaules.

_\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?_ Demanda-t-elle d'une voix chantante.

_\- Bonjour_, répondit le professeur,_ vous êtes bien madame Haïress la mère d'Oscar Haïress ?_

Il a beau parler parfaitement Français, on sent quand même pointer l' accent.

_-Oui, c'est exact pourquoi ?_

_\- Je suis le professeur Rogue, il faudrait que nous parlions de votre fille… Puis-je entrer ?_

T'impose pas surtout

_-Ou… Oui bien sûr._

Madame Haïress conduit son étrange invité dans un petit salon aux tendances bleu. Il y avait du parquet au sol, un mur sur deux était bleu, l'autre blanc et une grande porte-fenêtre laissait entrer le soleil de ce début d'après-midi, éclairant la pièce d'une chaude lumière.

De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait un escalier et sur la première marche de cet escalier (ou la dernière sa dépend dans quel sens, tu prends ledit escalier) se trouvait une jeune fille. Elle était grande comme sa mère mais au contraire de celle-ci, elle avait de longs cheveux noir de jais qui devaient lui arriver au milieu du dos lorsqu'elle ne les ramenait pas, comme présentement, sur le côté gauche de sa nuque. Elle avait la peau pâle et de grands yeux bleus qui illuminaient son visage aux traits fins.

_\- Bonjour, vous êtes Oscar je suppose_

La jeune fille le professeur détailla en silence pendant un assez long moment, puis regarda sa mère des questions plein les yeux.

_\- Oscar je te présente le professeur Rogue qui,… doit te parler. Expliqua la mère de la jeune fille._

Oscar toujours muette descendit de la marche et alla s'asseoir dans le divan rejointe par sa mère après que celle-ci soit aller chercher une cafetière à la cuisine. Severus s'installa dans un fauteuil de l'autre côté de la table basse.

_\- Du café ?_ Proposa madame Haïress

_\- Non merci, c'est gentil._

Ouais, il a déjà assez de mal à dormir comme ça pas besoin de le bourrer de caféine ! Quoique je ne pense pas que le thé fasse meilleur effet...

_-Bien ce que j'ai à vous dire est assez complexe alors autant commencer par le vif du sujet._

Severus tira de la poche de sa veste une lettre cachetée du blason de Poudlard- la fameuse lettre qu'on attend toujours- et la tendit à sa future étudiante (si tout se passait bien). Il l'avait rédigé en français le matin même. Il s'était dit que si la jeune fille recevait une lettre comme les autres étudiants ça réduirait le gouffre qui allait, inévitablement, s'étendre entre elle et ses camarades de classe et accentuait sa légitimité dans l'école.

Oscar ouvrit la lettre et commença à lire :

\- _Chère Miss Haïress,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipement nécessaire au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant prévue pour le 1__er__ septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, Chère Miss Haïress en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Severus Rogue, Directeur adjoint _

_**École de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard ?**_

_Directrice Minerva McGonagall._

La jeune fille leva des yeux brillant vers le maître des potions. Il faut dire que ça expliquait les choses étranges qui c'étaient produites cet été...

_-C'est une blague ?_

Madame Haïress était pale comme la mort. La tasse de café qu'elle s'était servie plutôt se fracassa au sol en mille morceaux de porcelaine blanche.

_\- Pas le moins du monde, madame._ Répondit calmement Severus à qui la femme venait de donner une occasion en or massif 24 Kara .

Il sortit sa baguette de l'étui le long de son bras gauche – étui en soi très pratique pour ranger sa baguette (seulement si tu as des grands bras parce que si, comme moi, t'as une baguette de 37 cm et un avant-bras de 23 t'es dans le caca…) et occasionnellement cacher la marque des ténèbres toujours imprimée sur sa peau. Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas.

Les deux femmes avaient la bouche ouverte d'étonnement, mais si les yeux d'Oscar pétillaient d'envie ceux de sa mère étaient emplis d'horreur.

Severus baissa sa baguette vers la tasse qui se répara toute seule et lança un _recurvite_ sur le café qui tachait le divan blanc et le pantalon de madame Haïress. Elles avaient ainsi la preuve que toute cette histoire était très sérieuse.

_-Alors je suis une vraie sorcière ? S'_enthousiasma Oscar.

_-Oui. Bien que votre cas reste assez particulier _

_-C'est-à-dire ? S_'enquit madame Haïress qui avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ses émotions.

_\- Le cas de votre fille reste spécial dans le sens où les signes de magie se révèlent généralement chez un enfant entre 5 et 6 ans alors que ceux-ci on été détectés chez Miss Haïress seulement à l'âge de 15 ans, il y a quelques mois._

_\- Qu'insinuez-vous ? Que ma fille a des retards quelconque ?_

Haa… Les mères qui sortent leurs griffes dès qu'on parle de leur bébé…

_\- Pas du tout madame. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent… Rarement mais qui arrivent._

Haa… Severus qui s'en fout royalement...

_\- Et si je refuse que ma fille aille dans une école de magiciens ?_

_-Le mot politiquement correct est « sorcier » madame. » _Grimaça le maître des potions.

Oscar laissa claquer sa main contre son front dans ce qu'on pourrait aisément traduire par un « m'an, tu fous la honte là » exaspéré.

_-Et_, continua Severus, _il serait préférable que votre fille suive un enseignement magique pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Dans le cas contraire elle deviendrait un danger pour les autres autant que pour elle -même._

_\- Je vois…_

Je pense pas qu'elle voit quoi que ce soi. Tu peux pas gérer ce genre de situation comme ça. Bonjour madame votre fille est une sorcière. Ha ben écouté pas de problème, bonne journée. Bref, je m'égare encore.

La porte d'entrée claqua et un homme , la trentaine, des cheveux blonds et les yeux gris (Un Malfoy ! Non, je déconne) entra dans le salon et salua l'assemblée. Madame Haïress fit les présentations et son mari fut à son tour mis au parfum. L' homme se servi une tasse du café qui était sur la table basse. Il avait les mains bourrues et usées par le travail, loin des longs doigts fins de sa fille. Monsieur Haïress était beaucoup plus enthousiaste que sa femme à l'idée que leur enfant soit une sorcière et déclara, le torse bombé, qu'il avait toujours su qu'elle était extraordinaire.

Si la mère est une lionne, le père, lui, est un vrai paon.(Non cherche pas aucune maison n'a un paon comme blason...)

_-Mais où se trouve-t-elle cette école ?_ S'enquit madame Haïress qui avait bien compris que le français n'était pas la langue maternelle de son interlocuteur.

_-En Angleterre, madame._

_\- L'Angleterre ? Mais on parle Anglais en Angleterre !_

_\- C'est exact Miss._ Ricana Severus

_-Mais moi je parle pas du tout Anglais. _Gémit Oscar

_-Ne vous en faites pas Miss, c'est un problème qui a été pris en compte. Vous bénéficierez de sort traduction pour les cours et de cours particuliers pour combler vos lacunes. Mais en interagissant avec vos camarades vous deviendrez très vite bilingue._

_\- Vous êtes optimiste monsieur_, rit Oscar. Jaune, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer.


	3. Chapter 2: le chemin de traverse

Chapitre 2 : Le chemin de traverse

La soirée s'était passée comme dans un cocon d'ouate. Oscar avait lu et relu la lettre de l'école jusqu'à l'apprendre par cœur. La liste d' « ouvrages et équipement nécessaire au bon déroulement de votre scolarité » était plutôt longue et assez... excentrique.

_\- Chaudron, télescope, baguette magique. __Ç__a va être drôle comme course, j'espère que le professeur… Rogue sait où on trouve ça parce que ne sera pas à la supérette du quartier._

Sa nuit fut peuplée des dragons dont la peau ferait ses gants, de baguette magique et de ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Poudlard.( vous ne voulez pas savoir à quoi ressemble Poudlard dans l'imaginaire d'Oscar.)

Quant à ses parents, ils avaient fini par accepter doucement, mais sûrement la nature de leur fille et en étaient même plutôt fiers. Ils s'étaient arrangés avec le professeur. Celui-ci devait venir chercher Oscar le lendemain matin pour l'emmener acheter ses fournitures scolaires-oui elle va faire ses courses avec Severus Rogue.

Le lendemain était un dimanche. Dimanche 29 août. La rentrée était dans 3 jours et le directeur de Serpentard sentait son moral sombré lentement. Il était 10 h 00 et comme prévu Severus transplana dans une ruelle non loin de la maison des Haïress.  
Lorsqu'il sonna à la porte, un bruit de course, bien que léger, se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Oscar resplendissante, ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur, ce qui est fort peu banal au vu de la personne se trouvant en face d'elle et c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle ils perturbèrent autant le maître des cachots.

\- Bonjour, sourit-elle

\- bonjour Miss. Vos parents, sont-ils là ?

\- Mon père travaille, mais ma mère est au jardin, entrez. Répondit la jeune fille en s'effaçant.  
Sous le soleil de cette fin d'été, le petit salon blanc et bleu était magnifique.

Oscar le traversa à toute vitesse ces longs cheveux volant derrière elle. Elle ouvrit la grande porte-fenêtre et sortit chercher sa mère, accroupie devant un parterre de roses. Oscar revient. Son sourire ravi étalé sur son visage atteignant ses yeux bleus, les faisant briller. Severus déglutit, mal à l'aise. Les yeux de l' adolescente le perturbaient. Ils lui rappelaient quelques choses sans qu'il puisse dire quoi. Vous savez comme ces impressions de déjà-vu, mais vous ne savez plus vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être lui rappelaient-ils simplement les superbes saphirs que l'on pouvait voir dans les musées. En tout cas, elle était extrêmement belle à cet instant et il ne doutait pas qu'elle face de l'effet à la bande cornichons prépubères de sa maison, quelle que soit sa maison.  
La porte-fenêtre claqua, ramenant Severus à la réalité.

_\- Monsieur Rogue_, salut Mme Haïress. _Vous êtes venu chercher Oscar._

_\- Oui et avec votre permission, nous repartirons par voie de cheminette,_ fit-il en désignant le feu ouvert d'un geste négligeant.

Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas un pôle, il aurait eu l'air con...Mais con, il ne l'est pas et il avait vérifié la veille.

\- P_ar la cheminée ? S_'étonna Mme Haïress.

_-Mmm… Oui. Je vais relier votre cheminée au réseau de cheminette et nous l'emprunterons jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. _

-_On peut clarifier les choses deux minutes ? Vous voulez passer par la cheminée, pour aller faire mes achats scolaires, dans un chaudron ? Tous les transports sorciers sont aussi chelou ou vous avez des transports normaux, comme le bus par exemple..._

C'est sûr que dit comme ça, c'est bizarre et c'est sans doute ce qu'exprimait la grimace de Severus avant qu'il ne lui explique ce qu'était le Chaudron Baveur, l'utilisation concrète de la poudre de cheminette et qu'il existait en effet le Magicobus en Angleterre (en omettant toutefois qu'il était capable de passer à pleine vitesse entre deux camions de pompier séparés d'1,5 mètres...).

_\- Eh bien après vous miss…_

_-Après moi ?!_

_-oui fait comme je viens de vous l'expliquer. Vous prenez la poudre vous la jetez dans la cheminée et vous rentrez dans les flammes vertes en prononçant intelligiblement votre destination à savoir…_

_\- le _Chaudron Baveur_, j'ai compris,_ souffla Oscar.

_\- Très bien alors aller-y_, rétorqua Severus qui n'avait pas beaucoup apprécier l'interruption.

_-Vous pourriez pas me montrer avant? _Hésita Oscar.

_-je pourrais, mais alors vous devriez le faire seule et sans supervision après._

_\- __À__ ouais… Et je suppose que c'est pas chaudement recommandé pour une première fois._

_\- En effet_

Oscar tendit la main vers le petit sac en velours noir que tenait le professeur. À l'intérieur, il y avait une poudre étincelante que je voyais verte, mais en fait pas plus que ça… Elle en prit un peu dans son poing et s'approcha de la cheminée où le maître des potions avait fait apparaître un feu. La jeune fille y laissa tomber la poudre et les flammes devinrent vertes en doublant de volume, léchant les bords de l'âtre. Oscar se retourna pour regarder le directeur de Serpentard qui l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête.

-_Chaudron Baveur,_ répéta-t-elle avant de se jeter dans les flammes dans un accès de courage très Gryffondorien (Gryffondoresque ?)

Le monde se mit à tourner en tout cas, c'est ce qui lui sembla, car elle avait les yeux fermés et n'avait pas du tout l'intention de les rouvrir de sitôt. Cependant, elle y fut bien obligée lorsqu'elle atterrit sur la pierre froide du sol d'un pub.

Assis par terre Oscar regarda autour d'elle. L'endroit ressemblait à peu près à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Un pub. Pas un petit café sympa où tu passes une ou deux heures avec des amis. Non. Un bar lugubre dont l'aspect bizarre et franchement pas rassurant était accentué, par les tenues plutôt excentriques des clients. C'est bien simple, tout était bleu. Le ciel était bleu ça, c'est normal, mais le petit nuage blanc à côté du soleil... Ah non merde c'est pas la bonne histoire, sorry. Je reprends, c'est bien simple tous les clients portaient des robes, certaines noir d'autres bleu fuchsias ou vert d'eau, et des chapeaux, pointus, haute-forme, melon ou à large bord. Bref, on se serait dit dans un bal costumé et Oscar trouvait ça franchement ridicule. On ne peut pas lui donner tort, la mode sorcière, c'est vraiment ringard.

\- Vous allez bien miss ? S'enquit un homme chauve, qui vu son accoutrement, devait être le barman.

-_Heu..._

Le feu se raviva derrière Oscar et Rogue apparu, sur ses deux jambes lui.

\- Ce n'est rien Tom, répondit, en anglais, le professeur de potions, elle est avec moi. _Relevez-vous, vous_, siffla-t-il en direction d' Oscar qui n'avait pas bougé et était toujours assis sur le sol froid.

Le regard de l'homme était dur et beaucoup plus froid et qu'il ne l'avait été chez elle. La jeune sorcière compris vite que c'était parce qu'ils étaient dans son monde à lui et qu'il était par conséquent plus à l'aise.

Le professeur métamorphose à sa longue veste noire en robe et cape de la même couleur qui lui remontait dans le cou. Ça lui donnait un air d'oiseau de proie avec sa cape et son nez tellement crochu qu'il aurait fallu être aveugle ou totalement idiot pour ne pas comprendre qu'il avait été brisé plusieurs fois et que par conséquent le professeur avait dû se battre souvent. Oscar était debout et le Serpentard l'emmena vers le fond du pub vers une porte où se trouvaient l'arrière-cour et l'entrée du chemin de traverse. La rue marchande était pleine de monde comme la place du 20 août1 le 20 août (oui, elle porte bien son nom.). Le chemin de traverse était contrairement au Chaudron Baveur très lumineux et chaleureux. Les tenues, bien que colorées, qui semblaient ternes à l'intérieur du pub chatoyer au soleil inhabituellement présent de Londres.

_-Monsieur où on va ? _Demande à Oscar.

_-Nous allons d'abord passer par Gringotte afin de changer votre argent moldu en Gallions._

_-Des Gallions ? Comme les galions espagnols ?_

_-Je ne pense pas que c'est le moindre rapport. _Marmonna le maître des potions en se mettant en route.

La banque des sorciers était située à l'autre bout de la rue encombrée, mais étonnamment - ou pas - le passage semblait se dégager de lui-même devant le professeur dont les grandes robes claquaient autour de ses chevilles. Oscar avait du mal à suivre, car le passage se refermait quasi instantanément derrière le Serpentard.

Le bâtiment abritant les coffres était une bâtisse blanche au mur de travers et aux grandes portes d'or. Sur celles-ci, était gravé un texte qu'Oscar interpréta comme n'étant pas « Bienvenue à Gringotts banque du monde sorcier » et elle n'a pas tort, c'est pas vraiment le même registre. À l'intérieur, le professeur Rogue se dirigea vers un des guichets libre. La transaction se fit sans trop tarder.(Ce qui est assez exceptionnel pour une banque. Les sorciers n'imaginent pas la chance qu'ils ont que leurs comptes soient gérés par des Gobelins même s'ils sont antipathiques. D'ailleurs, j'ai une théorie sur le pourquoi les sorciers et les gobelins ne s'entendent pas. Tout ça, c'est la faute du professeur Binns. Je m'explique. Le professeur Binns, professeur d'histoire de la magie à Poudlard, te rabâche les oreilles pendant 7 ans avec les révoltes des Gobelins alors comme c'est à cause de ça que tu n'as pas eu tes ASPIC en histoire de la magie lorsque tu vois un gobelin, après, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être désagréable. Voilà!)

Retrouvons Severus et Oscar qui ont désormais quitté Gringotts pour se rendre chez Madame guipure prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers (j'adore ce nom, c'est impressionnant.) ou vient de rentrer, je vous le donne en mille... Mais non pas Harry Potter ! Malefoy. Drago Malefoy.

\- Vous ici ! S'exclama le blondinet, je ne l'aurais pas parié pour tout l'or du monde.

-Bonjour Drago, salua Rogue, il doit être aussi étonnant de me voir ici, qu'il ne l'est pas mal de t'y voir, toi. As-tu réellement besoin d'une Xe tenue ?

-J'en ai besoin pour mon nouveau travail, parrain, s'exclama Drago indigné. Et vous ? Vous avez enfin décidé de renouveler votre garde-robe ?

-Pas du tout, grogna Severus légèrement vexé, j'accompagne une jeune étudiante dont les parents n'ont pas pu faire le déplacement.

-Vous ? Ricana Drago. Vous ! Vous avez accepté d'aider une étudiante à faire son shopping de rentrée ?

-Puisque c'est proposer si gentiment, j'accepte de te laisser cet honneur Drago. Rétorqua Rogue du tac au tac.

-Non merci parrain et puis je ne suis pas encore officiellement professeur, dit le blond avec un sourire espiègle.

-C'est dommage, tu parles plutôt bien français...

-Ah, parce qu'elle n'est pas anglaise ?! S'offusqua le jeune homme.

Severus allait répliquer quand la voix de la jeune fille l'interpella.

-_Professeur ? J'ai terminé. J'ai déjà payer aussi. __Ç__a a pris un peu de temps, mais j'ai compris, c'est comme elle est franc2 en fait._

-Intelligente, fit Drago vers son parrain. Bonne chance avec la née moldue.

Au grand étonnement des deux hommes, Oscar lui sourit et le remercia en anglais (très français tout de même). Severus et son élève sortir de la boutique en y laissant Drago à une armée de mètres-rubans. (ils devaient connaître les mesures depuis le temps.)

-_Il est sympa, votre filleul _risqua Oscar que le silence obstiné de son nouveau professeur mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Et quand je dis un peu, c'est un euphémisme parce que ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de silence qu'on peut apprécier...

_-Comment savez-vous ?_

En 7 ans que Drago avait passés à Poudlard, personne n'avait, ne serait-ce que soupçonner le lien entre les deux hommes et voilà qu'en 5 minutes une petite arriviste française avait tout découvert (je dramatise un peu c'est pas franchement très grave.)

_-Je sais que mon niveau d'anglais, c'est pas ça, mais des mots comme _"parrain" _et_ "intelligente", _je comprends..._

Aïe mauvais point pour toi Severus. Sous-estimer l'autre, c'est synonyme de défaite. Souviens-toi Lucius dans le département des mystères. Bon, je m'en porte, mais voilà que nos deux protagonistes préférés arrivent devant la boutique d'Ollivander.

Il faut que je vous explique. Ollivander n'a pas repris son magasin après la guerre. Sauf qu'il fallait quand même un fabricant de baguette en Angleterre. (L'importation ça coûte cher et puis il y a une rumeur qui dit que les baguettes françaises sont de moins bonne qualité. Mais bon, vous savez les rumeurs.) Alors c'est son neveu, le fils de son frère ( je vous prend pas pour des cons...) qui a repris la boutique, mais il débute un peu dans le métier...

Fabien Ollivander était un jeune homme à l'allure dégingandée et aux cheveux bruns ramenés en catogan derrière la nuque. Il avait l'air sympathique, plus que son oncle en tout cas.

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je ne sais pas monsieur Ollivander que pourrions-nous bien vouloir dans un magasin de baguette ? Siffla Rogue que son ancien élève exaspérait au plus haut point.

-Désolé, professeur, s'excusa le jeune homme, c'est pour votre fille, je suppose ?

-Quoi ? Non ! S'écrièrent les deux clients d'une seule voix.

_\- Ah… Oh ! Vous avez cassé votre baguette professeur ? Ça ne vous ressemble pas._

-Mais non, sombre idiot, grogna Rogue, c'est bien pour elle que nous sommes si ce n'est pas ma fille !

-Ah, c'est étonnant, j'aurais pourtant juré...

-Ne jurez pas faites votre travail et de préférence vite.

Vite, on peut dire que ça a foiré. Une heure après il était toujours dans la boutique avec, éparpiller autour d'eux, près de 200 baguettes. Severus était au bord de la crise de nerf, Oscar essayait de cacher l'ennui profond qui l'avait gagné (même une journée de shopping avec sa mère était intéressante.) et Fabien était au comble de l'embarras il avait essayé tous les bois, tous les cœurs et absolument toutes les combinaisons possibles. Les baguettes ne réagissent pas du tout ou au contraire faisaient exploser 1000 choses dans la boutique. Severus avait d'ailleurs évité de peu un sort inconnu et l'état dans lequel il avait laissé le vase qu'il avait percuté n'avait pas amélioré l'humeur du professeur.

-Je dois vous avouer mademoiselle, que vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche.

Oscar le regarda une lueur l'incompréhension dans les yeux elle se tourna vers le maître des potions qui lui traduisit les paroles du fabricant de baguette.

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien. Nous n'avons pas le choix de toute façon.

-Il y a d'autres fabricants, glissa distraitement Rogue.

-Que… Quoi ? Non ! Professeur s'il vous plaît, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça. On va trouver. Panique à Ollivander. Tenez essayez celle-ci. Bois de cèdre, plume de phénix, 32 cm.

Oscar attrapa le bout de bois et Severus s'écarta prudemment d'elle. Elle l'agita et au grand étonnement et soulagement des trois sorciers, la baguette n'émit qu'une lumière bien que plus fort qu'à l'accoutumer.

\- B_ien. Passons à la suite voulez-vous. Il nous reste une liste encore longue et nous avons perdu un temps non-négligeable_. Il envoya un regard noir au jeune homme qui se tassa derrière son comptoir.

_-Monsieur ? J'avais une question, _risqua Oscar en sortant du magasin.

Rogue grogna et la jeune fille prit cela comme un assentiment.

_-Ça veut dire quoi _née-moldue_ ?_

_-Cela signifie que vos parents ne sont pas des sorciers malgré le fait que vous êtes une sorcière. Ainsi, il y a aussi les _Sang-Mêlé_ dont l'un des parents est un sorcier et l'autre un _Moldu_, et les _Sang-Pur_ dont les parents sont tous deux sorciers._

_-Et ça change quelque chose d'être née-moldue ?_

Merde, elles vont toutes la lui faire celle-là ?

_-Non ça ne change absolument rien, _souffla Severus les souvenir doux-amer remontant à son esprit.

_-De toute façon, on n'en sait rien,_ rétorqua Oscar inconsciente du mal-être que sa question avait provoquée chez son professeur.

_-Que voulez-vous dire, _s'étonna le maître des potions _? _

_-Hein ? Oui, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. En fait, mes parents sont mes parents adoptifs. Donc si ça se trouve, je suis une Sang-Pure. C'est quoi ce magasin ?_

-_Farce et attrape pour sorcier facétieux._

_-Cool ! On y va ?_

_-Sûrement pas. Je lutte toute l'année contre les marchandises Weasley, ce n'est pas pour vous permettre de vous en procurer maintenant._

_-Pas cool._

Ils passèrent ensuite chercher le télescope, les gants et le chaudron avant d' aller chez Fleury & Botts où Rogue arracha une biographie intitulée « Qui je suis ?» des main d'Oscar en assortissant son geste d'un « _Je vous interdis de lire les inepties de ce crétin. _»

1Place du 20 Août :Chacun ses références ok ! Pour votre gouverne cette place se trouve en Belgique a liège

2Franc : ben oui on est en 1999 et l'Euro n'apparaît qu'en 2002 (comme moi) de plus elle est française elle n'utilise donc pas la livre sterling


	4. chapitre3: Poudlard

hello! Les vacances aidant j'écrit corrige et publie donc plus vite. J'espère pouvoir vous en sortir encore au moin un d'icic la fin de la semaine :). petite note la salle commune de se chapotre est fortement inspirer des traveaux de Xqchen. voici le lien vers toute les salle commune: /

bonne lecture et a bientot

Chapitre 3: Poudlard

_\- Allez dépêchez-vous !_

_\- Mais enfin chérie, c'est absurde. Le quai 9 __3/4__ ça n'existe pas ! Souffla madame Haïress_

_\- Mais si, rétorqua Oscar, le professeur Rogue m'a expliqué. Il faut traverser le mur entre les voie 9 et 10._

_\- Mais mon trésor nous n'y arriverons jamais._

_\- Mais si souffla Oscar exaspéré_ (c'est qu'elle doit avoir l'impression de se répéter à force.) _Les parents des autres les né-moldus y arrivent donc vous aussi. À regarder, c'est là. Allez dépêchez-vous !_

La gare de King Cross était bondée, merci la Rentrer ! Le mur qui séparait les deux voies ne se distinguait en rien des autres et semblait absolument banal, mais si on y prêtait un peu attention, on pouvait y voir, de temps à autres, des familles y transparaître.

Oscar s'en approcha. Ses parents ne semblaient toujours pas emballés par le moyen d'accès au monde magique. Il faut dire que traverser un mur n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus instinctif.

La jeune sorcière respira un grand coup, sourit à ses parents et traversa le mur avec son chariot à bagages.

La locomotive du train situé sur la voie 93/4 était est absolument magnifique, un peu vieillotte, mais splendide avec sa peinture écarlate qui faisait ressortir l'inscription "Poudlard Express" sur ses flancs. La fumée qui sortait de la cheminée était d'un blanc pur et remplissait le quai où se pressaient des dizaines de sorciers et sorcières. Oscar était aux anges. Enfin, elle allait partir pour Poudlard. Son père l'aida à monter sa malle dans un des wagons avant.

_\- Fais attention chérie, et n'oublie pas de nous donner des nouvelles._

_\- Promis papa, mais tu sais les voyages outre-Manche risquent d'être difficile pour les hiboux donc il y en aura pas beaucoup._

_\- Oui, j'avais bien compris, souffla Monsieur Haïress désabusé._

_Madame Haïress embrassa sa fille sur le front._

_\- Tu écoutes bien et tu essayes de t'intégrer vite mon cœur. On est fier de toi._

_\- Je sais maman._

Le train siffla et Oscar monta dans son wagon après avoir embrassé ses parents une dernière fois. Il avait été décidé qu'elle resterait à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël aussi ne les reverrait-elle que dans 10 mois.

Oscar parcourut les compartiments qui semblaient tous plein à craquer. Elle finit tout de même par en trouver un presque vide. La jeune sorcière ouvrit la porte. À l'intérieur, se trouvait une fille d'à peu près son âge. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés presque frisés et de grands yeux ambrés qui la regardait avec gentillesse.

\- Bonjour souffla Oscar impressionné et légèrement anxieuse par son premier contact avec un étudiant de Poudlard. Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit l'autre. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Oscar. Oscar Haïress

\- Enchanté. Moi, c'est Onaa Feldstien. Je suis la préfète de Serdaigle. Et toi dans quelle maison es-tu ?

\- Je heu... Je sais pas encore. C'est ma première année à Poudlard.

\- Vraiment, quel âge as-tu ?

\- 15 ans.

\- Comme moi, sourit la jeune fille rêveuse. Où allais-tu à l'école avant ? Ilvermorny ? Demande Onaa candide.

\- Je... Je suis pas dans une école magique avant. Il y a un problème avec mes pouvoirs, répondit maladroitement Oscar.

\- Quoi comme problème ? Si je peux me permettre.

Oscar souris.

\- Un Chrono Magic Reguw... Regw...

\- Regrest, j'en ai entendu parler. Comment ça t'est arrivé ? Si c'est un sorcier qui te la lancer, il devait être extrêmement puissant pour qu'il dure aussi longtemps.

\- Possible, répondit Oscar qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris à la tirade de son interlocutrice.

\- Alors tu vas commencer tes études à 15 ans... Ça doit être bizarre... Et en plus, tu n'es pas anglaise, souffla Onaa soigneuse.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Tu fais des fautes et tu as un accent trop mignon...

Alors là, je vous arrête tout de suite. Un Français qui parle anglais c'est pas mignon, c'est dégueulasse ! Le contraire par contre...

\- Merci, je crois...

Oscar souris et la conversation continua tant bien que mal. La Serdaigle lui parla des différentes maisons, des cours et des profs. Au bout d'un moment, Onaa déclara qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés et qu'il valait mieux mettre leurs uniformes. Celui d'Oscar était très simple : une robe totalement noire avec une chemise blanche et une jupe plissée grise. Onaa portait quant à elle une robe aux revers bleu, sa chemise était parée de l'écusson de Serdaigle et elle serrait autour de son cou une cravate bleue et bronze. Elle finit par épingler un petit badge marqué d'un P sur le pan de sa robe.

Lorsque Oscar descendit du train, elle entendit presque immédiatement une voix de baryton crier quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas dans le tumulte du débarquement. Onaa la poussa du coude.

\- C'est Hagrid. Il appelle les premières années. Tu dois y aller, je pense, dit-elle en destinant un homme beaucoup top grand et massif pour être totalement humain.

Elle s'approcha de lui et se retrouva vite entourée d'élèves qu'elle dépassait allègrement d'une bonne tête.

Le dit Hagrid la remarqua bien vite.

\- Tu es Oscar, c'est ça, demanda-t-il de sa voix tonitruante.

-Oui monsieur.

\- Bien le professeur Rogue m'avait prévenu que tu serais là. Suis-moi avec les autres premières années, d'accord ?

Oscar acquiesça et le convoi de premières se mit en route. Hagrid se dirigea vers le lac et, au détour du sentier, un grand château illuminé à toutes les fenêtres fit son apparition.

Des onomatopées surpris et impressionnées sortirent de la bouche de bon nombre de gamins. Oscar n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large... Le château était absolument gigantesque et terriblement impressionnant perché au sommet de cette falaise surplombant un lac tout aussi gigantesque.

Arrivé au bord du lac, Hagrid indiqua des barques aux futurs élèves qui s'y installèrent par 4. Oscar était à l'avant de sa baraque. Avec elle, il y avait deux filles et un garçon.

\- Hey salut, sourit Oscar à ses compagnons de galère alors que les bateaux commençaient à naviguer tout seul vers le château.

Elle se sentait beaucoup moins mal à l'aise de discuter avec des enfants plus petits qu'elle qu'avec les ados de son âge. (Eh ouais rapport de forces. Le célèbre "je suis l'aîné, c'est moi qui commande")

\- Alors pas trop stressé ?

Les gamins la regardèrent de travers, mais ne répondirent rien.

\- Pas très loquace en tout cas, souffla Oscar en regardant par-dessus le bord de la barque. Il lui sembla, l'espace d'une seconde apercevoir une nageoire à la lumière des torches qui éclairent les bateaux.

\- Excuse moi, fit l'une des deux filles, mais tu as quel âge ?

\- 15 ans, mais c'est ma première année à Poudlard.

\- Pourquoi, fit l'autre intriguée.

\- C'est compliqué, répondit la jeune Française mal à l'aise. Je m'appelle Oscar.

\- Moi, c'est Camille Bathline, fit la première, et elle, c'est ma cousine, Sarah Doxane.

\- Enchanté, fit Oscar, et toi ? Demanda-t-elle au garçon qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

\- Moi ? S'étonna l'intéressé. Je... Je m'appelle Thomas. Thomas O'Malley.

\- Oh rude, ricana Oscar.

\- Quoi ? fit le garçon.

Il était plutôt baraqué. Il avait les traits carrés, les cheveux noirs coupés en brosse et semblait très peu à l'aise dans son corps.

\- Rien, fit Oscar.

Enfin, rien, c'est vite dit. Ils pourraient faire attention à la maternité, moi, je vais avoir les « Aristochats » en tête tout le reste de l'histoire... C'est moi le beau Walter, Giuseppe, Désiré, Thomas O'Malley. O'Malley le chat d'gouttière...

La barque accosta dans une grotte creusée dans la falaise. De là partait un grand escalier menant au château. En haut des marches, les premières années se retrouvèrent dans une petite antichambre devant d'immenses portes. Les dites portes s'ouvrirent légèrement, laissant apparaître le professeur Rogue dans les mêmes robes noires que celles qu'il portait déjà au Chemin de Traverse. S'entend quand je dis les mêmes c'est pas les mêmes mêmes, ce serait dégueu, mais c'est la même sorte. Je suis sûr qu'il en à une garde-robe complète. Où alors... c'est vraiment les mêmes, mais il les a lavées entre-temps… J'espère...

Il récita, d'un ton ennuyé, un discours qui avait l'air d'avoir mille ans dans lequel il expliqua l'importance de la cérémonie de répartition, le principe des points et cita les quatre maisons de Poudlard à savoir Serpentard, Serdaigle, Pouffsoufle et Griffondor. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté à paraître neutre, il était difficile de manquer la grimace sur son visage à l'annonce de la dernière maison.

À la fin de ce speech paaassionnant le professeur Rogue se penchera vers Oscar et la regarda dans les yeux

\- _Tout est clair ?_ Demanda-t-il.

Oscar hocha précipitamment, il avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante.

-_Bien._

Le maître des potions poussa les portes et entraîna les nouveaux élèves à sa suite dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Cette dernière était absolument immense, éclairée par des centaines non des milliers de bougies ( Parenthèse mais non des moindre. Ces bougies sont magiques - en dehors du fait,bien entendu, qu'elles flottent dans les airs (se qui est quand même non-négligeable)- elles ne fondent pas. Bien non parce que sinon, tu te ramasserais en permanence de la cire fondue sur la gueule pendant que tu manges. C'est chaud. (Dans tous les sens du terme.))

Des centaines d'élèves étaient assis à quatre tables et les professeurs étaient installés, perpendiculairement aux élèves, sur une estrade au fond de la salle.

Le professeur Rogue arrêta les premières années dans le no man's land entre les élèves et leurs enseignants. Ensuite, il sortit par une petite porte à la gauche de la grande table.

\- Hé, regardez ! Il y a une attardée !

Le ricanement qui s'était élevé au-dessus du brouhaha ambiant venait de la table à l'extrême droite de la salle. Un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années regardait méchamment Oscar.

\- Tiens elle s'est reconnue! Ben alors princesse qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ta lettre s'est perdue ?

\- Ne l'écoute pas, souffla Thomas à côté d'Oscar, c'est un idiot.

Oscar pouffa. Devant l'air interrogateur du première année deux fois plus grand que les autres et à peine plus petit qu'elle, Oscar répondit :

\- J'ai rien compris à ce qu'il a dit.

Thomas fit un petit sourire timide. À l'évidence, il avait raté un épisode. Oscar allait lui expliquer lorsqu'elle se fit de nouveau interpeller par le garçon.

\- Ben alors t'as peur de répondre ou bien t'as perdu ta langue ?

\- Nous nous passerons de vos commentaires monsieur Drannoc.

Rogue était revenu.

Le garçon se rétracta instantanément.

Le professeur avait rapporté un tabouret et un vieux chapeau.

\- Bien, la répartition va commencer. Lorsque j'appelle votre nom, vous venez vous asseoir et vous posez le choipeaux sur votre tête. Bathline Camille.

La petite brune s'avança et suivit les directives du professeur. Moins d'une minute plus tard le chapeau criait "Griffondor" et Camille se dirigeait vers la table du garçon de tout à l'heure, qui avait explosé en applaudissement (La table, pas le gamin. Non mais je préfère préciser...).

La cérémonie continua, Camille fut rejointe par sa cousine et un petit garçon blond fut envoyé à Serpentard, et non c'est pas un Malfoy! Scorpius n'arrivera que dans 18 années.

Enfin, Rogue prononça le nom d'Oscar.

En totale imitation des élèves qui l'avaient précédée la jeune fille s'installa sur le tabouret et déposa le chapeau de Godric Griffondor sur sa tête. Le bout de tissu lui tombait sur les yeux. (le melon qu'il se payait le rouge et or.)

\- Mmmm... Intéressant... Voilà une jeune fille que je ne m'attendais pas à voir un jour.

\- Hey ça veut dire quoi ça siffla Oscar vexé.

\- Je vois que tu as hérité de la ruse de ton père...

\- Mon père ? Tu connais mon père ? Ça veut dire qu'il était un sorcier.

\- Attentive et intelligente...

\- Ça signifie que je suis une sang-mêlé, au moins.

-Très intelligente ! Oui, le mieux pour toi, c'est...

-SERDAIGLE !

Après le cri du chapeau, Oscar l'ôta et s'apprêtait à aller rejoindre la table à côté de celle des Griffondors, mais une main s'abattit fermement sur son épaule.

\- _Restez ici_, souffla le directeur adjoint.

Tout le corps d'Oscar se tendit au maximum. Elle se sentait très mal à l'aise d'être le centre de l'attention, mais très rapidement celui-ci se déplaça légèrement vers la gauche pour se concentrer sur la personne qui venait de se lever à la table des professeurs. Oscar tourna la tête pour l'observer, mais sa position était rendue très inconfortable par la main du maître des potions toujours sur son épaule. De ce qu'elle pût en voir la dite personne était une dame d'un âge avancé, l'air sévère, habillée d'une robe verte et coiffée d'un chapeau pointu à large bord.

\- Bien. Bonsoir à tous. Nous sommes dans la nécessité d'interrompre la répartition un court instant pour vous expliquer la situation de Miss Haïress. Oscar Haïress est une jeune française victime de Chrono Magic Regrest. Pour ceux et celles qui ne le sauraient pas, ce sortilège réprime les pouvoirs d'un individu jusqu'à un âge plus ou moins avancé ce qui explique que, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, Miss Haïress n'entre pas au collège à 11 ans, mais à 15. J'ose espérer que vous l'accueillerez au mieux et que vous l'aiderez à s'intégrer le plus vite possible.

Elle jeta un regard appuyé vers la table des Griffondor, se rassit et Rogue daigna enfin relâcher l'épaule d'Oscar. Il la regarda s'éloigner vers la table des Serdaigles. La jeune fille s'installa et regarda vers lui attendant, sans doute, la suite de la répartition. À nouveau cette impression de déjà-vu le frappa.

Se giflant mentalement Severus reprit la cérémonie. 4 élèves furent envoyer à Serpentard, 2 à Griffondor, les Serdaigle furent rejoints par 3 autres élèves et 3 encore, dont Thomas, furent envoyés a Pouffsoufle.

À la fin de la répartition, la dame, qui devait être la directrice, se leva à nouveau et prononça un discours rappelant entre autres que la forêt interdite portait bien son nom ou encore que les farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley, le magasin qu'Oscar avait vue sur le Chemin de Traverse étaient absolument prohibé. Ensuite, elle annonça le début du banquet, à la grande joie de tout un chacun.

Les 4 tables furent quasi instantanément surchargées d'autant de plats différents qu'ils en existent sur terre et c'était à se demander comment tout cela tenait sur une seule table.

-Hey, souffla Onaa assise à gauche d'Oscar. Tu vois toi et moi dans le train, c'était le destin. Tu vas voir, tu vas te plaire à Serdaigle.

-Ben ouais toutes les personnes bizarres y trouvent leurs places.

C'était encore le garçon de Griffondor. Il était assis à la table juste à côté, dans le dos des deux filles. Il s'était retourné pour faire sa remarque et maintenant qu'il était plus près, Oscar pouvait le détailler plus facilement. Il était grand et pas bien épais. Il avait des yeux bleus délavés et ses cheveux brun clair étaient rasés sur son crâne.

\- La ferme Léonard, siffla Onaa, t'as rien d'autre de plus intelligent à faire que d'embêter les gens ? Manger par exemple. Allez, prends des pommes de terre et étouffe-toi avec !

Le dénommé Léonard ne semblait pas fort heureux de s'être fait rembarrer de la sorte, mais daigna néanmoins se retourner vers ses camarades de maison.

\- C'est qui, demanda Oscar ?

\- Léonard Drannoc, un crétin qui a l'impression d'avoir été choisi par les dieux parce qu'il est le seul sorcier de sa famille. Un gars détestable. Ne fais pas attention à lui.

Onaa enchaîna sur un autre sujet, posant des questions aux autres premières années et le repas continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Lorsque tous eurent fini, les préfets furent chargés d'emmener les premières années dans leurs dortoirs.

La préfète rassembla donc les nouveaux et les emmena jusqu'au sommet d'une tour de l'aile Ouest.

Là, elle frappa à une grande porte à l'aide d'un heurtoir en bronze sculpté en forme d'aigle. À l'étonnement général, le heurtoir se mit à parler.

\- Temps que vous ne savez pas qui je suis, je reste ce que je suis. Qui suis-je ?

\- Mmm... Je pense que tu es un secret, déclara Onaa. Lorsqu'un secret est découvert, il n'en est plus un.

\- Bien résonné, déclara le heurtoir et la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Bienvenue dans la tour de Serdaigle ! S'écria la préfète en laissant rentrer les nouveaux locataires.

La salle commune était absolument immense. Elle était remplie de divans, fauteuils et autres bureaux de travail de différentes tailles. À l'opposé de la pièce, se dressait une cheminée gigantesque représentant un aigle. La façon dont les flammes dansaient sur le cristal donnait l'impression que l'oiseau allait prendre son envol. Un énorme escalier en spirale, longeant les murs de la tour, montait jusqu'au plafond étoilé. À gauche de la cheminée, on pouvait distinguer une grande salle remplie d'étranges prismes pouvant contenir une ou plusieurs personnes sans difficultés. Au centre de la pièce principale, légèrement enfoncé dans le sol, se trouvait un espace circulaire remplit d'établis et d'instruments non identifiés.

Onaa se dirigea vers une statue située à droite de l'entrée.

\- Je vous présente Rowena Serdaigle, la fondatrice de votre nouvelle maison. Les dortoirs des garçons sont situés à droite et ceux des filles à gauche, fit-elle en indiquant les flancs de la statue. Bonne installation et bonne nuit.


	5. Chapter 4: Vive les cours

Désolé ça fait un petit temps que je n'ai pas publié... mais je me ratrappe en publiant au moins un chapitre sur c'est vacances. Merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewé les précedents chapitres et ceux qui suivent cette fic. Ca fait super plaisir :) . Très bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4 : Vive les cours

Oscar attendait en rang devant la classe de potion. Elle était légèrement stressée par son premier cours avec le professeur Rogue qui, bien malgré lui - et malgré elle -, avait gagné une place prédominante dans son intégration au monde de la magie. Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir et ce n'était pas gagné quand on voit les cours qu'elle avait eus la veille.

Hier, les Serdaigle avaient commencé par un cours théorique en défense contre les forces du mal ou le professeur, Cloquette de son nom, avait commencé à leur parler des vampires dans un calme... Loin d'être calme en fait. Les premières années étaient surexcités par leur premier cours de magie et le professeur n'avait pas su faire preuve de la moindre once d'autorité face à ses élèves. Le professeur de défense était assez jeune. Il avait les cheveux bruns bouclés et courts, il avait une haute stature tout en étant maigrelet au point que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il se briserait au moindre coup de vent. Oscar l'avait, à la première impression, défini de gauche et, comme pour lui donner raison Roger Cloquette s'était pris les pieds dans sa cape manquant de près de s'étaler devant ses élèves dès les premières minutes du cours.

Ensuite, ils avaient eu métamorphose avec le beau professeur Malfoy qui s'était avéré être le filleul du professeur Rogue croisé sur le chemin de traverse. Toutes les filles de première (et des autres années) le trouvait magnifique. Il faut dire qu'il était distingué dans sa nouvelle robe vert impérial. Le cours en lui-même c'était révélé être un échec cuisant puisque l'allumette d'Oscar était restée inchangée après l'heure de pratique précédée de celle de théorie. Enfin vus que ce résultat était loin d'être catastrophique (certaines allumettes avaient pris feu tandis que d'autres avaient sauté inexplicablement dans toute la classe.) elle ne désespéra pas d'y arriver un jour prochain. Le dernier cours de la matinée avait été sortilège du professeur Flitwick avec le sort de lévitation qui paraissait plus tout simple et la jeune fille c'etait appliquée à bien reproduire le mouvement de poignet mais Oscar n'avais même pas encore ne serait-ce que penser la formule-puisque elle ne la connaissais pas- que ça baguette ce mit à chauffer et tu finis par mettre le feu à sa plume d'oie. Le professeur, en bon pédagogue, dit que ce n'était pas grave, que cela arrivait. Et il lui avait donna une autre plume (après avoir éteint le début d'incendie) cet épisode était déjà assez embarrassant mais il ne semblait que les dieux des sortilèges n'était pas avec la jeune française puis que 20 minutes plus tard, après multes essais infructueux où la plume n'avait pas bouger d'un iota et avait encore moins l'éviter, elle était aller s'écraser violemment sur le plafond de haut plafond de la salle de classe avant d'y prendre feu a nouveaux, ne laissant retombée devant la jeune Serdaigle que le squelette noirci de la belle plume blanche d'origine.

Les élèves de la classe étaient somme toute assez sympathique et qu'elle ai près de 5 ans de plus qu'eux devait jouer dans le fait qu'elle ne fût pas importunée par des remarques blessantes voir déplacées.

Les premières années de Serdaigle étaient composées de 16 élèves : 8 filles et 8 garçons. C'était une classe assez calme, si ce n'est une légère dispute - non moins bruyante - entre Aldébarant Nott et Phaustine Jordan. Il semblerait que leurs familles se soient opposées dans une récente guerre et que les tentions se soient répercutées chez Aldébarant et Phaustine. Cette dernière avait, par ailleurs, vite demandé à ce que tout le monde l'appelle par son nom de famille en maudissant l'esprit tordu de son père, Lee Jordan.

La porte de la classe de potion s'ouvrit d'elle-même et l'ensemble des élèves constituant les classes de Serdaigle et de Pouffsoufle entrèrent s'installer devant les différentes payasses. Oscar s'installa au deuxième rang en face du tableau. Place qu'elle jugea parfaite, car ni trop près du professeur ni trop loin du tableau et assez près de la payasse du maître des lieux pour pouvoir suivre facilement les démonstrations. La jeune sorcière s'apprêtait à sortir son manuel lorsque la lumière - déjà très faible dans les cachots - fut bouchée par une masse imposante. C'était Thomas le garçon de la barque qui avait été réparti à Pouffsoufle.

\- Salut. Je peux m'asseoir ici ? Les autres places sont prises.

Effectivement. On peut revenir 2 sec sur la débilité de cette question ? Non sérieusement, si elle te dit non, tu fais quoi, hein ? Tu t'assieds par terre ? Voilà qui va plaire à Rogue tien !

En parlant du loup le voilà qui rentre dans la pièce, cape volante porte qui claque, je vous fais pas le détail vous connaissez le topo.

\- O'Malley ! Que faites vous encore debout ? Vous avez 2 secondes pour vous asseoir si vous ne voulez pas faire les 2h debout.

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier et s'écroula en tremblant sur sa chaise qui craqua sinistrement.

\- Il serait aussi préférable que vous n'endommagiez pas le matériel siffla Rogue en s'arrêtant à leur hauteur, à moins que vous ne vouliez débuter l'année avec une retenue.

\- N-non monsieur, souffla Thomas paniqué ses grandes mains se tordant sous la table.

\- Bien. Nous commencerons donc ce cours en voyant rapidement le matériel dont vous aurez besoin cette année puis vous ferez votre première tentative, je dit bien tentative car je ne me leurre pas quant au résultat médiocre que vous obtiendrez, de remède contre les furoncles, qui est soit dit en passant la potion la plus facile que vous ayez à réaliser de votre vie.

Près d'une heure et demi plus tard, oscar était penchée sur le canevas de la potion de soins qu'elle préparait avec Thomas.

-C'est bon Thomas, je crois que tu peux ajouter les orties.

\- Ok trois c'est ça ?

-Thomas non ! C'est deux.

Trop tard la potion se mit a dégager une épaisse fumée violette qui vous vous en douter n'était pas du tout le résultat escompté.

\- Evanesco.

Le professeur Rogue avait l'air passablement énervé. Oscar n'était pas idiote, Thomas allait se faire reprendre pour la troisième fois en moins de 2h. La retenue allait tomber.

\- Monsieur O'Malley…

La voix de Rogue n'était qu'un murmure.

\- C'est ma faute monsieur, souffla Oscar à l'étonnement général, elle y compris. J'ai dit trois au lieux de deux je suis désolée.

-Il me semble pourtant que les chiffres deux et trois sont assez distinct dans la langue Anglaise Miss. Il semblerait que votre niveau de langue soit encore plus médiocre que prévu, siffla le maître des potions. Recommencé votre potion, il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps.

Sauver ! Mais c'est très Griffondor .

\- Merci souffla Thomas.

Le cours se finit vite. Oscar et Thomas réussirent à rendre une potion à peu près potable à leur professeur.

_-Miss Haïress. _

_-Oui professeur. _

_-Retrouver moi dans mon bureau dans une heure pour votre cours particulier. _

_-Bien monsieur. _

_-Oh et miss. C'est la dernière fois que vous prenez pour votre petit ami . Suis-je claire ? _

_-Il aurait eu une retenue sinon souffle à Oscar la tête basse. _

_-Et il l'aurait mérité ! Vous avez d'ailleurs de la chance que je ne vous en ai pas une à vous aussi. N'oubliez pas miss, dans cette classe, je suis Avocat juge et juré à la fois. Est-ce__ clair ? _

_-Oui monsieur ._

_-Bien dans une heure à mon bureau. Soyez à l'heure. _

Oscar prit cela pour le congé que c'était et rejoignis Aldébarant, Jordan et Thomas qui l' attendaient devant la classe.

-Waouh, c'était génial , Stupide , mais génial. La façon donc tu l' a regardé dans les yeux et tu lui as menti . Tu as menti à Rogue en le regardant dans les yeux ! Jordan avait l'air très excitée. Faut que je raconte ça à mon père. C'est vachement Griffondor.(Vous voyez je ne suis pas la seule à le dire ) Moi, je n'aurais jamais osé, il fait trop flipper.

Oscar sourit. Jordan avait tendance à parler beaucoup trop vite pour elle.

-Ouais, tu as géré, souffle Aldébarant. Tu es vachement à l'aise avec les profs.

Oscar haussa les épaules.

-J'ai 15 ans, c'est normal que je sois un peu plus à l'aise que vous avec les adultes

-Il te voulait quoi tout à l'heure, demanda Thomas qui avait peur que sa nouvelle amie soit mise en retard par sa faute.

\- Juste me donner l'heure pour mon cours particulier.

-Un cours seulement et tu cires déjà les pompes de Rogue la nouvelle ?

Léonard Drannoc dans toute sa splendeur se tenait dans le couloir en face, entouré de toute une bande de Griffondors.

-De 1, elle a un prénom : Oscar . Et de 2, elle n'a pas besoin de cirer les pompes de Rogue tu le fais déjà très bien tout seul . Maintenant avance, je n'ai aucune envie d'arrivée en retard.

Onaa était apparue derrière Drannoc et l'avait poussé vers les escaliers qui menaient à la salle de potion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve, souffla la préfète en passant près des premières année. Ça va les cours ? Vous avez quoi maintenant ?

\- On a fini, souris Jordan.

\- il y en a qui ont de la chance gémit la rousse, bien faut vraiment que j'y aille maintenant. À tout à l'heure Oscar.

Et elle s'engouffra dans les cachots. Les Serdaigles retournèrent à la tour après avoir laissés Thomas dans le grand Hall.

En haut des marches, le heurtoir énonça : « Je suis le soleil, je fuis la lune et je me fais piétiner. Qui suis-je ? »

C'est Nott qui trouva la réponse et tous les trois purent pénétrer dans leur salle commune.

\- on va s'asseoir sous le mobile, demanda Jordan à la cantonade de 1 année.

Il faut savoir qu'en haut de l'escalier de la salle commune se trouve une grande salle remplie de coussins où est suspendu un grand mobile en cristal et que lorsque le soleil pénètre la tour - et il la pénètre quasi tout le temps puisqu'elle est presque totalement vitrée - il lance des reflets sur le sol de celle-ci. C'est un endroit très apprécié des Serdaigles et hier soir Jordan en était tombée totalement amoureuse.

Les premières années passèrent une petite heure à discuter sous le cristal a reparlé des profs des devoirs et surtout de leurs familles. Jordan était la fille de Lee Jordan, un membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore précisa-t-elle avec fierté. Elendra, elle se vanta d'être de la vieille famille des Doges. Martin Cel, Marcus Allen, Jimmy Bond et Lise Petti étaientt nés moldus, c'est-à-dire qu'aucun de leurs parents n'avaient de pouvoir et qu'ils étaient aussi paumés qu'Oscar. Lucie, Georges, Alex et Arthur étaient sang-mêlé. Jordan,Ariana et Aldebaran étaient sang-purs, leurs parents étaient tous des sorciers sur un certain nombre de générations.

-Nott, tu as un lien de parenté avec Théodore Nott ? Demande à nonchalamment Georges Estamp.

-Oui, c'est son cher grand frère. Ricana Jordan.

-Théodore Nott comme le mangemort ? C'est cria Hélios.

-Lui-même !

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, souffle à Aldébarant.

-Je suis un peu perdue. C'est quoi un mangemort et c'est quoi cette guerre dont vous avez parler?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Oscar certains choqué et d'autres ( ceux des nés-moldu) soulagés que quelqu'un pose enfin la question.

-Tu sais pas de quoi on parle ? Tu es pas censé être une Sang-mêlé ? Demande à Ariana.

-Ben le choipeau a dit qu'il connaissait mon père donc je suis au moins une Sang-Mêlé, mais j'ai été élevé chez les moldus donc je découvre un peu. Souffla Oscar, mal à l'aise.

-Ah ouais c'est vrai. En fait, tout a commencé avec la montée où voir d'un mage noir appeler…

-Voldemort ! Son nom est Voldemort, s'exclama Jordan. Il est mort, rétorqua la jeune fille devant l'aire terrorisée d'Ariana, éviter encore son nom, c'est lui donner plus d'importance qu'il n'en mérite. Toujours est-il que Lord Voldemort prônait la pureté du sang et qu'il voulait tuer tous les Né moldus qu'il pensait être inférieur. Son armée de serviteurs portait le nom de mangemorts …

Je vous passe les détails de l'explication, vous connaissez l'histoire. Sinon :

1) Que fais-tu là ?

2) Mais cours vite lire les livres, tu passes à côté d'un chef-d'œuvre.

-Ça va, tu as compris ?

-Un peu trop rapide, fit Oscar avec un petit sourire contrit…

Un air désespéré passa sur le visage de Jordan au grand amusement des autres.

-Bon, je reprends.

-Plus tard si tu veux bien, l'interrompit la plus âgée, là, je vais être en retard au rendez-vous avec Rogue.

Les autres rirent en lui souhaiter bonne chance. Tandis et qu'Oscar descendait par le toboggan sous l'escalier (oui ben il y a un moment où il faut admettre le « tais toi c'est magique » - cette formule a été légèrement modifié par souci d'éthique )

Près de 10 minutes plus tard Oscar était dans les cachots légèrement... Perdue. Cette fois, elle était vraiment en retard et elle pressentait le pire. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le dos de la jeune sorcière et elle se retourna en priant de toutes ses forces pour que ce ne soit pas le sombre professeur.

Ce n'était pas lui.

C'est un Serpentard de 7e année, un préfet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je cherche le bureau du professeur Rogue.

-C'est à l'étage en dessous. Si tu as un rendez-vous, tu as intérêt à ne pas arriver en retard.

Je crois qu'elle est au courant.

-Merci, fit la jeune française en s'élançant dans le couloir menant à l'escalier des cachots qu'elle dévala. Elle allait se faire démonter.

Quand elle frappa à la porte du bureau, elle avait 10 grosses minutes de retard et lorsque le professeur ouvrit la porte elle fut sûr que si un regard pouvait tuer, elle se serait effondrée là, au fin fond des cachots.

-Vous êtes en retard !

Oscar déglutit.

-Je suis désolé, monsieur, je suis perdu.

-Vous l'êtes où vous l'étiez ? Siffla le maître des potions.

-Je... J'étais.

Rogue sourit.

-Entrer, vous allez commencer par des exercices de drille.

Entendez bien quand je dis qu'il sourit c'est pas un vrai sourire. C'est plus un demi-rictus amusé fait en plein mouvement, les cheveux devant le visage, MAIS c'est assez rare pour être signalé.

-Du drille ? Oh non ! Pitié gémit Oscar.

-Le mot « pitié », vous la prendrez vite, ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire. Cette petite batterie de tests de conjugaison et de grammaire permettra de voir où vous en êtes.

-Ça, c'est assez facile à dire, je n'en suis nulle part. Le jour où j'ai un travail écrit, je suis dans la m…

-Vocabulaire, gronda le professeur.

-Excusez-moi.

-Il serait préférable que vous fassiez en sorte de ne plus vous excusez Miss, c'est la troisième fois aujourd'hui.

-Pardon.

-Quatrième fois. Oscar grimaça. Maintenant commencer les exercices.

l'heure se passa ensuite dans un calme absolu. Les consignes est éclair : remplir les pages plus correctement possible et sans utiliser de dictionnaire. Lorsque elle l'avait solliciter, il avait refusé tout net. À la fin des 50 minutes le professeur Rogue lui repris les feuilles et la congédia sans autre forme de procès.

Bref, c'était la super ambiance dans les cachots de Poudlard. Effet Severus ne savait pas vraiment quoi pensé de la jeune fille. Il voulait se montrer froid et distant avec elle comme avec les autres étudiants, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver attachante. Elle avait cette aisance avec lui que les autres enfants n'avait pas, et même si cela frôlait l'impolitesse, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'arrêter.


	6. chapter 5: l'hematosyndesmas

Messieurs, dames, cher lecteurs bonsoir. En ces temps troublés j'espère, encore plus que d'habitude, que vous aller bien. Ce chapitre signe un événement capital pour cette fic et j'espère que ça va vous plaire. je rapelle que_ le sang_ est ma première fanfiction. Je ne suis donc pas encore au point alors n'hésité pas à écrire une review pour me dire ce que je doit améliorer ou simplement si vous avez aimé. C'est super important pour moi. j'essayerai de vous répondre dès que j'aurai compris comme on fait... oui bon ben ça va! Déja en général je suis pas doué mais en plus tout le machin est en Anglais alors... sur ce, exelente lecture et à bientôt je l'espère ;)

Chapitre 5 : Hematosyndesmas

Les semaines et les mois s'étaient écoulés, si bien que nous nous trouvions au début du mois de décembre et que l'hiver frigorifiant d'Écosse, c'était abattu sur l'école de magie. En ce vendredi après-midi, Oscar et les autres Serdaigle de première année essayaient tant bien que mal de se réchauffer devant la grande cheminée de la salle commune. Ils venaient de rentrer du parc où c'était organisée une grande bataille de boules-de-neige pour décompresser des mois déjà écoulés. En fait, tout avait commencé lorsque Jordan avait lancé une boule à Aldébaran, qu'Elios avait vengé son meilleur ami et par effet boule-de-neige ( sans mauvais jeu de mots), toute la classe avait commencé à jouer. Surtout qu'Elios ne visait pas très bien et que le projectile gelé destiné à Jordan avait atterri dans le cou de Lise qui avait juré la mort du garçon dans d'horribles souffrances. La conversation allait de bon train et Oscar devait l'admettre, elle avait fait d'immenses progrès en 4 mois et son anglais était devenu excellent, si ce ne sont, de temps en temps, quelques soucis avec des mots plus techniques et en orthographe.

-C'est vraiment un bâtard. Un test surprise juste avant les vacances, siffla Jordan.

-C'est bon, c'est juste un entraînement pratique.

-oui ben ça va on a compris que t'avais réussit.

-Et toi tu on a compris que tu avais raté.

Un coussin atterrit dans la tête d'Aldébaran et la bataille se serait sûrement prolongé si Oscar ne s'était pas levée pour prendre congé et descendre dans les cachots pour son cours particulier.

Dans le couloir menant au bureau du directeur de Serpentard, Oscar croisa le professeur de métamorphose. Le blond la regarda en souriant. À l'évidence, il se retenait d'exploser de rire.

Lorsqu'Oscar pénétra dans le bureau du maître des potions, le surnommé fit claquer un des tiroirs de son bureau avec précipitation.

La jeune fille n'avait jamais vu son professeur comme ça. Il avait l'air... Nerveux. Cela se confirma lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qu'il ferait aujourd'hui.

-Je... Vous ferez un travail écrit.

-Écrit ? Mais on ne commence pas par un oral comme d'habitude, demanda Oscar.

-Non. Vous avez assez fait d'Oral. Il faut absolument améliorer votre orthographe. Commencez par un devoir sur la Pierre de Lune par exemple.

Sa voix était cassée, rapide, presque précipitée. Comme s'il avait voulu que cette heure de cours soit déjà finie. Et puis c'était bien la première fois qu'il ne préparait pas son cours ... En fait Rogue donnait l'impression qu'elle était une donnée indésirable dans une équation déjà complexe.

Si vous voulez tout savoir, Severus avait bien préparé son cours, mais un événement un peu particulier était venu perturber le programme de sa journée et plus si affinités. Mais pour bien comprendre tout cela, mieux vaut remonter un peu le cours de la journée. En fait jusqu'au cours de potion 2h auparavant.

« Flash back ».

Le professeur Rogue rentra dans la classe en claquant la porte comme à son habitude.

-Bien, aujourd'hui signe votre dernier cours avant les vacances de Noël. Nous allons donc faire une session pratique sur la potion de l'Hematosyndesmas. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire à quoi sert cette potion. Personne ? Souffla-t-il devant l'air perdu de sa classe.

Pourtant à son plus grand étonnement une main timide se leva.

-Miss Haïress ? Une idée ?

\- Les liens du sang, souffla Oscar, je crois.

-Vous croyez ? Et comment êtes vous arrivée à cette brillante déduction ? Ricana Rogue.

-Et bien... « Hemato » ça veut dire « sang » comme _hématophobie_. Puis « syndesmos », c'est « liens » comme dans _syndesmose_.

-Et peut-on savoir d'où vous connaissez la racine grecque de _syndesmose_ ?

-Ma mère a eu des problèmes de ligaments, souffla Oscar rouge tomate.

-Et bien, vous pouvez remercier votre mère et ses problèmes de ligaments. 5 points pour Serdaigle pour cette, je le disais, brillante déduction.

La classe n'en revenait pas... 5 points à une autre classe que Serpentard... Certains crièrent au jamais-vu. Oscar était ravie.

-Bien comme votre camarade vient de le dire : l'Hematosyndesmas est donc une potion de filiation. Elle permet de mettre en évidence les liens de parenté entre un enfant et son parent direct. En présence du dit parent, la potion vire au carmin sinon elle est aussi claire que de l'eau. De plus si la potion est ratée elle reste invariablement rouge sang. Vous avez 2h.

Oscar se mit à lire le mode opératoire qui venait d'apparaître sur le tableau noir de la classe :

1) Mettre 1L d'eau dans un chaudron.

2) Le faire chauffer à feu doux jusqu'à ébullition.

3) Augmenter le feu et ajouter le ventricule de dragon coupé en fines lamelles.

4) Exécuter un tour complet vers la droite avec une cuillère en bois

5) Ajouter délicatement une plume de colombe et exécuter un tour vers la gauche.

6) Ajouter des cendres de serpent cendre en même masse que la plume.

7)Exécuter un tour vers la droite avant de plonger une goutte de l'annulaire droit

8) Baisser le feu et attendre une minute précisément.

Le cours touchait à sa fin. Severus regardait les derniers étudiants embouteiller leur réalisation. Miss Haïress semblait éreinté, mais étonnamment épanouie. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'un cri de panique retentit dans le fond de la classe. Severus traversa la salle au pas de course. Tous les élèves, c'était retourner pour voir que Monsieur Kijn, un pour souffle, avec le nez en sang, tâchant le sol et ses vêtements. Cet idiot semblait être victime d'un nougat-nez-en-sang (il ne se son quand même pas foulé pour les noms de leur produit chez W&W). Severus eut vite fait de lancer un _épiskey_ et de nettoyer les dégâts. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit une marée d'élèves le regarder comme si ses cheveux venaient de prendre une teinte rouge Griffondor.

-On peut savoir ce que vous regardez ! Embouteillez-moi cette potion et foutez le camp !

Les jeunes ne se firent pas prier. Ils mirent leurs potions dans une fiole, certains en tremblant, et la posèrent sur le bureau avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Lorsqu'il fut seul Severus souffla un bon coup. Plus qu'une heure de cours. La fin de la semaine se faisait sentir et la patience déjà faible du maître des potions s'effritait à vue d'œil. Plus qu'une heure. Enfin, si on oubliait le cours particulier d'Oscar. Mais la jeune fille était plus douée qu'elle voulait bien l'admettre. Elle avait vite attrapé les tics de langage de ses camarades et son oral été vite devenu excellent. Il avait d'ailleurs instauré une sorte de rituel au début de chaque cours, où ils parlaient de la magie et de la culture sorcière. La jeune fille était avide d'apprendre et il devait l'admettre, il appréciait énormément ces moments. La jeune sorcière avait cette capacité à perforer sa carapace de haine et de rancœur. Elle avait brisé un à un tous ses mécanismes de défense jusqu'à rire à un de ses sarcasmes. Ça l'avait perturbé, mais au final tenir une conversation plus de 5 minutes avec une personne autre que Minerva était plutôt agréable, cela couplé au fait que cette situation semblait s'être limité, dans l'esprit de la sorcière, au bureau du directeur de Serpentard.

Les élèves de 5e année commençaient à rentrer en classe. Severus envoya les potions des premières vers son bureau d'un coup de baguette.

Le cours lui sembla interminable. Les exercices pratiques des 5e avaient été ponctuées de dispute entre Feldstien et Drannoc et il finirait par en encastré un des deux dans le mur de la classe. Et vu la forte tendance du Griffondor à tenter de le caresser dans le sens du poil, il avait une nette préférence sur sa victime.

Enfin, la cloche sonna. Les élèves s'empressèrent de quitter les cachots au plus grand bonheur de leur professeur. Severus descendit à son bureau, il voulait corriger les potions de ses premières avant l'arrivée de sa jeune élève. Il pénétra dans son bureau envoya un sort pour séparer les potions ratées des potables avant de fermer la porte et de s'asseoir derrière le meuble de chêne massif.

C'est à peu près là que les choses ont commencé à foirer.

Le sortilège avait déplacé les potions ratées à droite et les réussies à gauche pourtant une des fioles de gauche était rouge sang.

Impossible, le sortilège n'avait jamais eu de raté, et pour cause, il l'avait élaboré lui-même. C'est alors que le doute s'immisça en lui. Si le sortilège l'avait catégorisée comme bonne alors… Non, impossible ! Et pourtant...

Le Serpentard saisit la fiole et l'envoya l'autre bout de la pièce d'un sortilège. La potion pâlit jusqu'à devenir transparente... Il se leva attrapa la fiole et regarda le nom inscrit dessus.

Vous vous doutez de la réponse sinon l'histoire que je vous raconte n'aurait absolument aucun intérêt.

Oscar Haïress.

En soi ça pourrait être pire. Oscar est une jeune fille intelligente, polie avec qui il avait une bonne relation.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! C'est une catastrophe !

On toqua à la porte et un jeune homme blond entra dans le bureau sans y être invité. Le professeur de métamorphose avisa la potion écarlate dans les mains de son parrain.

-On dirait qu'il y en a un qui va encore te faire saquer, ricana-t-il

-Si seulement souffla de maître des potions en fourrant la fiole dans les mains de son jeune collègue.

Quasi instantanément la potion s'éclaircit.

-Ah merde souffla Drago.

-À qui le dis-tu.

-Mais tu sais qui est sa mère, demande à Drago en regardant le nom sur la fiole.

Sa mère ? Oui bien sûr qu'il le savait. Même s'il n'était plus, comme la rumeur le prétend, puceaux depuis longtemps, il n'était pas non plus un coureur de jupons et une Française qu'il avait côtoyé au début des années 80, il n'y en avait pas 1000. En fait il n'y en avait qu'une.

D'un coup les grands yeux bleus d' Oscar ne lui semblaient plus si étranger que ça. Elle avait les yeux de sa mère. En fait elle était le portrait craché de sa mère. C'est à se demander comment il n'avait pas percuté avant. Tu parles des grands espions, même pas capable de reconnaître sa propre fille.

-Allô ! La réalité appelle Severus, merci de revenir parmi nous ?

-Mmm ? Oui ça va, je t'écoute.

-Bien ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Souffla le maître des potions d'une voix éteinte. Je ne vais pas arriver auprès d'elle et lui annoncer de but en blanc que le professeur le plus détesté de sa nouvelle école s'avère être ton père...

-Elle t'aime bien il me semble, non ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le nœud du problème Drago siffla Severus. Quand elle va l'apprendre elle sera furieuse.

-Tu ne savais même pas qu'elle existait, ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais abandonnée s'écria Drago exaspérer.

-Dans l'esprit d'un enfant, c'est du pareil au même, souffla l'aîné totalement défait.

Drago avait rarement vu son parrain aussi désespéré. Il posa une main ferme sur son épaule.

-Tu devrais lui dire, aucun secret n'est éternel et ça, c'est toi qui me l'as appris.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le même contexte que lorsque tu refusais d'avouer à Lucius que c'était toi qui avais cassé le vase du salon, fit le de maître des potions avec un sourire penaud.

-Peut-être, mais elle le prendra toujours mieux si tu es honnête avec elle que si elle l'apprend par hasard. C'est là qu'elle sera vraiment furax. Dis-le-lui. Je te laisse réfléchir.

Et il quitta le bureau laissant, Severus seul avec ses problèmes. Le Serpentard se mit à ranger les potions dans un tiroir de son bureau. La porte était restée ouverte et il ne fallait pas que sa fille, puisque c'est ce qu'elle était, voie sa propre potion. Il venait juste terminer son rangement lorsqu'elle lui demanda le programme de son cours. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'arriverait pas à discuter normalement avec elle et il lui donne un travail écrit brisant par cet acte leur rituel. Lorsqu'elle se mit à travailler, il conclut que sa présence même n'était pas la bienvenue à cet instant précis.

-Miss, je vais annuler ce cours, vous finirez la semaine prochaine.

-Mais monsieur...

-S'il vous plaît Miss, je n'ai pas la force de me mettre en colère. À la semaine prochaine.

\- Très bien Monsieur, joyeux Noël, souffla Oscar en quittant le bureau.

Pas la force de se mettre en colère ? S'il vous plaît ?! Il va plus mal que je ne le pensais notre pauvre Severus.


End file.
